Double, Double, Toil and Trouble
by Ayesha Altugle
Summary: Magical twins are considered taboo, with one twin being forced from it's family. At 18 they meet again to find out which twin is evil and will be forever banished. At 16 Clarissa Darling learns she is a witch. At 18 she meets Sabrina. Clarissa Darling is Katrina Spellman. Libby/Sabrina Femslash Yuri COMPLETE


**A/N In the show the twins are born from different parents. In this story the twins are born from the same parents. In the canon Sabrina can't see her mom for two years, but they must have forgot their own canon because she still can't see her mom at the end and has to get special permission. In this, I'm keeping it to the first one, that they can't see each other for two years, until the witch is 18. Sabrina is dating Libby, but there is no backstory to that, because this isn't a story about that.  
**

* * *

Sabrina solved her Family Secret; she had her witches license, and now she knew about a second life changing secret. The first secret had been that she was a witch; that came on her sixteenth birthday, and it hadn't been too hard to manage because she loved being a witch.

The new secret was more of a shock than the first one; one in thirty witches are born with a twin, which was the same statistic as mortals. However for unknown reasons in the Other Realm twins were feared; when a twin is born, they are taken from their family and forced to live with another family until the they are eighteen and must meet in front of the Witches Council to take a test that determines which witch is evil and which is good.

"So you're saying that I have a twin sister and she might be evil? Or I might be the evil one?" Sabrina rubbed the back of neck as she tried to digest this new bit of info. Her aunts were sitting next to her in the kitchen, trying to break the news as gently as possible.

How could you break this sort of news gently?

 _I have a twin sister and I missed out on having her in my life because of a stupid superstition!_ Sabrina was angry, and she was usually quite happy go lucky, something that still annoyed her arch nemesis turned girlfriend Libby Chessler.

"Oh, I'm sure you're the good twin," Hilda said with a laugh. "You don't have a bad bone in your body. Besides evil is such a strong word, but rotten egg, bad person might be more fitting. They're not terminated or anything drastic like that."

"So you think my twin is some horrible person?"

"I know it is hard to understand but it is our way and has been for as long as we can remember. You don't have to worry about her; she will be sent to live at Twin Cities in the Other Realm and live comfortably enough." Zelda said.

"Just confined to this prison city, sounds wonderful. First they take her from our family, now they will take her from the only family she's ever known. It isn't right. It isn't right at all."

Sabrina narrowed her eyes. Her aunts were taking the matter so nonchalantly, as if their other blood relative meant nothing, but what if, just what if, the Witches Council decides she is the bad one? What would her aunts think then?

 _It's no wonder my mom has such a distrust for witches if they actually wretched one of her children from her arms. Dad must be hurting as well, at least deep down._

* * *

"My aunts told me that my parents wanted to name her Katrina, but that The Witches Council probably gave her a new name when they took her away." Sabrina set on her bed, her cell phone pressed to her ear. Libby was on the other line and as shocked as she felt about there being a Sabrina lookalike out there.

Sabrina knew Libby's dad had some connections and if Sabrina could find out her sister's name, maybe Libby's dad could do some digging.

"You know, I still feel pretty clueless about your world, Sabrina, but from what you've told me over the year we've been together-" Libby paused. "You said half mortals come into their powers at the age of 16, right? That would be the same for your twin, so wouldn't she get a Quizman, too?"

"Quizmaster, but yes, you're right. Are you thinking that he might be her Quizmaster, too?"

"If he isn't, maybe he knows who is and you can bribe him or something?"

It wouldn't be easy; her Quizmaster was strict and he played by the rules, though she might be able to win him over with sympathy.

* * *

It turned out to be easier than she thought. Her Quizmaster was angry at the Witches Council for lowering his pay because of budget cuts; he was more than ready to spill the beans about her twin sisters and since Sabrina was eighteen, she wasn't technically his student anymore.

Her twin was named Clarissa Darling. She lived with adoptive parents Janet and Marshall and had an adopted brother named Ferguson. When her Quizmaster came to her at age sixteen, Clarissa found out she was a witch and adopted at the same time.

* * *

"My dad got some info on your sister," Libby told Sabrina a few days later at school. They were in their last year of high school and Sabrina was eager for what came next. Libby was sure to get a scholarship for Cheerleading and Sabrina wanted to go to college for writing.

Sabrina raised an eyebrow, biting down on her lower lip. "Do we know where she is?"

"Yes and get this, she's only a half hour drive from here!"

"What?"

"Imagine all this time you've been a stone's throw from your twin. You two could have done that cheesy "Sister Sister" meet up at the mall." Libby was referring to a TV show about twins who were separated at birth, later meeting by chance. Ever since they got together, Libby was showing more of her nerd side, like the fact that she binge watched TV shows and knew every small little detail about her favorites. She had even started to borrow some of Sabrina's books. Libby had always been smart, but she was careful not to slip into pocket protector territory; now she didn't care as much.

"It would be rather similar if Tia and Tamara had been witches."

"Yeah, so what do you plan on doing?" Libby asked. "Met up with her and blow off the Witches Council?" She lowered her voice, putting her head closer to her girlfriend. There were a few stares, but most people had got over the shock of them getting together.

Libby was still Libby, but she was also out of the closet lesbian Libby, and I'm dating someone I used to pick on Libby. She was also nicer the more she was allowing herself to be true to who she wanted to be and not the perfect daughter her parents wanted.

She'd grown as a person that was for sure. Some people said she was brave for coming out and being the first lesbian cheerleader at their school; she'd even started a train of other students coming out, because if Libby could do it, so could they. Even a teacher came out at a pep rally. It hadn't been as much of a huge deal some people thought it would be; Greendale, New Jersey was becoming more progressive every day. It was the 90s after all, not the 1800s.

"I have a theory. This fear the council has might be because of power. How can one out of every magical twin be born evil? It just doesn't make any sense."

"Oh." Libby didn't claim to understand everything about Sabrina's secret world, but maybe she was right. "Could twins magic together be more powerful than your council?"

"Yes! Maybe that is it exactly. I want to meet up with Clarissa. I've got to see her before we're forced to take this test."

"Dad told me Clarissa runs a video blog on a website she created. She's pretty smart with the computer stuff and has a bit of a following." Libby did not want to admit the whole idea sounded cool. She liked being popular, so it would be even more cool to be popular world wide. The Internet was still a new thing people were getting used to. Most mortals did not even have their own computer, although a lot of witches and warlocks had had computers for far longer.

As she was a witch, Sabrina's phone could do things no mortal phones could do, such as becoming a full working mobile computer, without the need of being plugged into a landline. When the lunch period ended, because they had a free period next, she and Libby went to an empty classroom to look up Clarissa's blog.

"Clarissa Explains It All," Sabrina said with a shocked look in her eyes. "She really does look like me, though her style of clothes is more on the funky side."

"She's cuter than you," Libby teased.

"Hey, be serious," Sabrina said. "Remember her life is at stake. I mean her quality of life at the very least. I doubt she's evil, or bad like the Witches Council thinks, but that would mean I am, and I highly doubt that, too! Regardless, one of us is going to be sent to Twin Cities and dragged away from the only lives we know."

"I'm sorry for teasing," Libby said, lowering her eyes. "It's still hard for me to grasp how serious this all is."

* * *

Sabrina stood on Clarissa Darling's front porch. She knew she was going against the Witches Council by being here, but no longer cared. Family was much more important. Libby was standing next to her, there for moral support. Sabrina was coming to Clarissa with a plan, and though not magical, Libby had helped her come up with the idea.

Taking a deep breath, Sabrina knocked on the door. A redheaded boy answered the door. This must be Clarissa's brother Ferguson.

"Oh dear God, don't tell me there are two of you?" The boy groaned. Apparently he knew his sister was adopted and did not think Sabrina was Clarissa.

"Ferg-face, who are you talking to?" A blonde girl walked into view. Sabrina and Libby both inhaled sharply. It was surreal to see Clarissa in the flesh. Clarissa starred back with wide eyes.

"Who are they Clarissa?" Ferguson whined when the blonde motioned Sabrina and Libby in without speaking, leaving her brother behind as she took the girls to her bedroom.

"This is a no boys zone, Ferg!" Clarissa yelled. She slammed her door shut, pointed her finger at the doorknob. A string of magic shot out, and Sabrina could only guess that she soundproofed the room.

"You found out your family secret, too?" Sabrina said. "Only, the secret you found out is that your birth family did not give you away, you were forced away because of stupid Witches Council rules, and also they say one of us is evil."

"Yes to all of that," Clarissa answered.

"Only I'm not evil," both girls said at the same time.

Libby watched with wide eyes. Two seconds together and they were already doing creepy twin things.

"Oh, right, this is Libby. She's mortal and knows my secret, and by proxy, she knows your secret, too. She can be trusted."

"I'm her girlfriend," Libby said when Sabrina failed to offer that info.

"Hello." Clarissa and Libby awkwardly shook hands as if this were the most normal meeting.

Clarissa and Sabrina went back to looking at each other, and Libby went back to watching them, how uncanny it was to see them mirroring each other so much. Both were biting their lower lip and looking as if they wanted to say so much, but didn't know where to start.

"Um, your birth mom is mortal and your birth dad is a warlock, in case you were curious." Sabrina rubbed the back of her head. "My pare- I mean our parents loved you. They didn't get to pick which twin got taken away."

"I did wonder about that," Clarissa said softly. "It was a shock finding out I was a witch and adopted when I turned sixteen."

"And another shock this year to learn about having a twin sister," Sabrina added.

"Yeah..."

"You guys, maybe I should wait outside," Libby said, feeling like she was intruding on a family moment.

"You don't have to," Clarissa said with a smile. "I mean after all, you're my sister's girlfriend. You will be my sister-in-law one day."

Libby blushed. "We've only been dating a year!"

Sabrina giggled. "You have to stay Libby; you came up with the idea for our plan, remember?"

Clarissa raised an eyebrow. "There is a plan?"

"Yep, since you have a blog-"

"You know about my website?"

Libby smirked. "I did my research, actually my dad did once Sabrina found out your name from her Quizman- I mean Quizmaster."

"Meaning we spied on you," Sabrina clarified.

"Libby's dad knows I'm a witch, too?"

"Oh no, we just gave him your name and he looked into stuff. He has connections," Libby said vaguely, though she and Sabrina knew some of those connections were probably on the shady side.

"We're going to send a computer virus to all the witch and warlock owned computers to put it bluntly. It will be in the format of your video blogs, but we will be in it together and state our case and plead with everyone to boycott the witches council because it is wrong what they do to twins, even if one turns out to be a bad seed. Not every single pair of twins could possibly have one evil and one good."

"From what Sabrina said the statistics of mortals and the magical kind having twins are the same. The only difference with magical twins is the power they have. Your Witches Council is power hungry and obsessed with outdated rules." Libby hoped she never met the Witches Council or she would have a word or two for them. Than again, Sabrina said they would probably turn her into a grasshopper.

Clarissa smiled. "I love it. So we're going to start a revolution and liberate all twins from that horrid city my Quizmaster told me about?"

"Yes!" All three girls cheered, jumping around. They were of age, but still only children, especially considering how long full blooded witches and warlocks lived, but they had passion for something and would do everything they could to see it through.

There was no evil in the room.

* * *

"...mothers and fathers, think about the newborn baby that was pulled from your arms. Don't you think you'd have the instinct to know if one of them was evil? If so, why wouldn't the Witches Council let you pick the child you believed was good?"

"...brothers and sisters, whether you want to admit it or not a piece of you is missing and being forced to live a life that is more or less a prison. Is that right? Do you seriously think you wouldn't be able to sense if your other half was evil?"

"...the test is cruel and makes no sense and at the end it manipulates one of you to push the other to their seemingly death. Isn't that in itself wrong? The twin who pushes you may not do it out of evilness, but out of fear of banishment. Have you ever thought about that?"

"...twins who live in Twin Cities, you might be given some rights, like being allowed to own the computer you are using, but your magic is restricted and you are forced to live and work at places the council picks. Do you enjoy this life? Don't fall into the stereotype the council wants you to be in. Are you evil? Are you bad?"

"...To everyone the Witches Council is power hungry and obsessed with rules. What we believe is they know twins together holds more power over them, not that they actually fear one twin will do evil deeds."

* * *

It happened as Sabrina and Clarissa hoped. People started to boycott the Witches Council's unfair rules and the members of the council soon started to show their true colors, stripping powers left and right, putting more people under banishment, even banishing some witches and warlocks to the Mortal Realm with no powers.

Unknown to most people, higher than the Witches Council was another power, a Godly power, but Sabrina was unsure if it was truly a God like mortals worshiped or just a God who watched over magical kind. In any case this God was not happy with how things were going.

The most beautiful karma happened. The current members of the Witches Council were stripped of their powers, the worse offenders were sentenced as animals, and the lesser ones were banished to live a mortal life on Earth.

People who had wrongly been stripped of powers and banished were given their powers back and allowed back into the Other Realm or wherever they wanted to go.

As for Twin Cities. The boarders were opened and wards were removed. The twins could come and go as they pleased. Most left to be reunited with their birth families, some went back to their adoptive families. All regained their powers. There were a few bad seeds, but most were just ordinary witches and warlocks.

* * *

Sabrina and Clarissa never had to take a test, so they had no idea which of them the council would have called evil, but it didn't matter. The Darlings and the Spellman's met, even their mom and dad. It was the first time Sabrina had seen her mom in two years, and the first time ever for Clarissa.

The Darlings were allowed to be told about Clarissa's true background, so they knew the Spellman's were forced to give her up. Some adoptive families might feel threatened by the birth families and vise versa, but the two families meshed together seamlessly. Janet and Marshall felt like they had gained another daughter, and Sabrina's aunts had to admit they were wrong about always following rules blindly. They were happy to have Clarissa back in the family and felt guilty they would ever believe she could be evil.

Edward and Diana Spellman were happy to have Clarissa back in their lives and though the two would never be together again, they were proud to be the parents of two wonderful witches. They would have to get used to referring her to as Clarissa and not Katrina, but it was a small price to pay for everything that happened.

Ferguson was not pleased as much that he kind of had another sister, but he was dealing. The whole witch thing might work in his favor if he could figure out how to get the girls to join his next business scheme.

* * *

And many years later as Clarissa said, Libby and Sabrina did get married. Of course she had been right, because after all-

 _Clarissa Explains It All._

* * *

Clarissa posted her newest blog article and giggled. She was doing writing blogs now for the magical world. Now the whole magical world knew how the Twin Revolution came about; Sabrina wrote the parts Clarissa hadn't been around for.

Sabrina looked over her shoulder and snorted.

"Isn't that a cheesy way to end it?"

"But it ties into the name of my blog," Clarissa said to her newly married sister.

"I suppose so."

"Sabrina, hurry up!" Libby yelled into the room. "We can't be late to our own honeymoon!"

"Coming!" Sabrina hugged Clarissa. "I'm glad you're my sister. See you when we get back from Mars."

"I can't believe they are letting a mortal go."

Sabrina smiled. "There are so many changes happening even now and it is all because we didn't want to be forced apart again, nor have it happen to anyone else."

"I love you, Sabrina. I'm glad you're my sister, too."

"Aww, I love you, too, Clarissa."

* * *

Sabrina met Libby by the linen closet.

"Ready?"

"You sure I won't be turned into a grasshopper?"

"The new Witches Council are much more lenient toward trusted mortals." Sabrina hugged and kissed Libby and then they both stepped inside the closet.

The door shut with a slam. Thunder boomed. Libby screamed. Sabrina laughed.

On the other side of the door, Salem rolled his eyes.


End file.
